bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Brontes
Mega Brontes (Japanese version: ) was Volt Luster's Guardian Bakugan. He is a clown-like Bakugan that has great speed and magical abilities. He evolves from Brontes. Information Bakugan.com Mega Brontes is the evolved version of Brontes and is twice his original size. With his new metal-plated armor he can withstand multiple blows during battle, and his clawed hands grip a battler like a vice. He is now one of the quickest Bakugan, which makes him difficult to capture. New Vestroia Handbook Appearance A long and slender Bakugan with eight arms sticking out of his head that act as a propeller. Brontes has a smiling face like a joker or a clown, with a disturbing laugh to match. Battle Style Brontes has no fear. He will use forbidden abilities, which may destroy his own body, and will challenge even the strongest opponents. Where You've Seen Him Vexos brawler Volt uses Brontes in battle. Volt skillfully uses Ability Cards with Brontes to shake opponents' confidence. Brontes played a big part in the battle of Volt versus Ace and Shun in the Alpha City stadium. What You Should Know Unlike Altair, Brontes isn't mechanical Bakugan. Brontes has no wings but can fly using the propeller on his head. Ultimate Handbook When Brontes evolves in Mega Brontes, it doubles in size. Mega Brontes is built for defense. Its strong armor can withstand multiple blows, and it can elude capture with amazing speed. When it's on the attack, Mega Brontes can squeeze its foe with a vice-like grip. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Mega Brontes appears in Freedom Run during the Bakugan Battle Tournament in Alpha City. He lost and the Dimension Controller was destroyed. In Duel in the Dunes, Mega Brontes battles Elfin and beats her easily due to the point where he can use Darkus abilities along with Haos. In Underground Take Down, he faces Mega Nemus and easily defeats him in the first round, but was defeated in the last two rounds. In Final Countdown, he is thrown out by Mylene along with Elico, as she claims that they have too much emotion. In Spectra Rises, Mega Brontes along with Elico and Premo Vulcan has forced evolutions due to the Forbidden Card Chaos Ability X. He evolved into Alto Brontes. ; Ability Cards * Maniactus Magical (Bloody Magical, Japanese version: Loony Magical):Nullifies the opponent's ability, their Gate Card, and adds 200 Gs to Mega Brontes. (Haos) * Ghost Cell: Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. * Darkus Scythe: Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent. (Darkus) * Jeer Frontier: Prevents the opponents from activating any abilities and subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. (Haos) * Darkus Howl Trigger: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. (Darkus) * Desert Python (Japanese version: Desert Cobra): Adds 200 Gs to Mega Brontes. (Haos) * Aurora Dimension: Adds 100 Gs to Mega Brontes and combines Dynamo and his power level. (Darkus) Personality Mega Brontes has a goofy and foolish personality which resembles that of a stereotypical clown. He seems to overestimate his abilities which is evident during his battles with Percival and Mega Nemus. During his battle with the latter, Brontes' overconfidence is displayed when he asks Percival that if he was not wimping out on him as well as saying "The only illusion here was ever thinking you could defeat me" during his fight with Mega Nemus. Aside from his overconfidence, he is also shown to have an opposite personality compared to his partner Volt in terms of respect; he tends to inveigh his opponents whereas Volt treats them with the utmost respect. Lastly, his personality seems to shift depending on the situation of a brawl; when he is on the brim to victory he tends to brag and when he is on the verge of losing a brawl he acts immature. His immaturity caused by the loss of his brawls is best shown during his brawl with Elfin when the Aquos Bakugan utilized her Shooting Stardust ability. His retaliation to this is shown when he claims he is injured simply by repeatedly saying "Ow!". Physical Game ﻿In the Six pack, Haos Mega Brontes has 600 Gs and in the Brawler Game Pack. Trivia * Mega Brontes and his evolutions are the only Haos Bakugan that can use Darkus abilities without attribute changing. * Several sources refer to Brontes as a Mechanical Bakugan. This is incorrect, as Brontes can speak and evolve, and he has visible organic flesh. * The scythe Mega Brontes uses looks very similar to the one Reaper wields. * Brontes and Mega Brontes' ball form seems to copy Nemus and Mega Nemus' ball form respectively. de: Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Vexos Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Villains